Lethal Healer
by ultimate-drax
Summary: After Soifon makes a bet with Kenpachi, Hanataro finds himself being trained by the 2nd Division Captain. I'm bad summaries I know but I try
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach ore any other Manga & Animie. **

**Summary: After Soifon makes a bet with Kenpachi, Hanataro finds himself being trained by the 2****nd**** Division Captain.**

--

"You're all late," Soifon spat furiously at her recruits. "Where the hell have you been, or better yet, what happened to you?"

"Well… you see Captain," one of them spoke. "We we're on our way back to the barracks when we ran into a group of 11th Division members who insisted on fighting us. We didn't have much of a choice since they wouldn't let us pass."

"And I hope for your sakes," Soifon said, "That you didn't lose to those air-heads."

"It was barely but we did succeed, Captain."

"Go home, you're not fit to train," Soifon said coldly and vanished via Shunpo.

--

**11****th**** Division barracks**

"Zaraki!" Soifon was pist when she entered Kenpachi's office.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked. "And why are you so pist of?"

"Your subordinates made it impossible for my recruits to train today," Soifon yield, "In fact for the last couple of days they have been a real bother for my division. Say you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Kenpachi put his hands to his head, "I knew this would happen." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Soifon said annoyed.

"Well you see," Kenpachi began, "That Unohana woman came by last week and complained about how my subordinates are always harassing her Division members. Normally I don't give a damn shit about what my Division does, but …" Kenpachi paused for a moment.

"Let me guess," Soifon said, "She scared the crap out of ya with her famous look, didn't she." Soifon teased.

"She was just very convincing, okay!" Kenpachi defended. "Anyway, after our little pep talk I told my Division to lay off with the harassment and focus on fighting opponents that could actually fight." Kenpachi finished. "It would be better training than fighting those weaklings in the 4th."

"Your training methods are indescribable," Soifon said. "Any monkey can use a sword but it takes a special retarded idiot to train people the way you do."

"Is that right?" Kenpachi got up from his chair. "And your methods are so much better?"

"Any training methods are better than yours." Soifon spat. "Your division is nothing but trained animals. Anyone could turn out better fighter then yours."

"Oh really," Kenpachi said. "This sounds like a bet to me."

"I don't make bets with the like of you," Soifon said.

"I knew your division was made out of cowards but I didn't take you for one," Kenpachi said smirking.

"Is that how you wanna play?" Kenpachi nodded. "Okay, what are we betting about?"

"You have to train the weakest Shinigami in the Gotie 13 and make him to stronger opponent then Ikkaku within six months." Kenpachi said.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Soifon said. "What happens to the loser?"

Kenpachi smirked even wider, "If I win I get to have a hot romantic night with you in my bed."

A murderous aura could be sense from Soifon, "You are one perverted man Zaraki!" She said in a low yet threatening voice.

"Glad to see you know me so well." He said.

"Just to make this fair," Soifon said, "if I win you have to help the 4th Division clean the sewers for a whole month."

"Sounds fair," Kenpachi said hesitating a bit. "Alright, it's a deal then. You got six month to turn the weakest Shinigami of all into a better fighter then Ikkaku."

"I'll be looking forward to your humiliating defeat," Soifon said and turned to leave but then something hit her. "Hey, where Kusajishi?"

"That is also something caused by Unohana," Kenpachi said. "Yachiru latest dental exam was so horrifying that Retsu put the X-ray pictures up in the waiting room to scare the other kids so now I've given Ikkaku and Yumichika the task to prevent her from eating anymore sweets."

"Sucks to be them," Soifon said smirking.

"You have no idea," Kenpachi said.

--

**12****th**** Division barracks**

"Captain Soifon," Nemu said, "What brings you…?"

"Is Kurotsuchi here?" Soifon interrupted.

"My master is currently not in the barracks," Nemu responded. "Do you wish for me to leave a message?"

"Actually," Soifon said, "It has come to my understanding that the 12th Division keeps files on every Shinigami in the Gotie 13 correct?"

"Yes," Nemu nodded.

"Could you show me these files?" Soifon said.

"Normally my master wouldn't allow it," Nemu said, "But since you are a captain I suppose it would be alright since it isn't any important information."

'You have no idea how important it is to me,' Soifon thought.

Nemu sat at the computer and started typing in the access code. "Currently there are about 3788 members of the Gotie 13 counting the captains and lieutenants."

"I'm only interested in one person," Soifon said. "I want to know who is the weakest of all Shinigami."

"That's actually quite easy," Nemu said and started typing on the keyboard again. "It's him," She said.

"Oh god, I should have known." Soifon sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Nemu asked.

"No," Soifon said. "Just remember, this conversation stays between us." Soifon said receiving a nod from the 12th Division Lieutenant.

--

**4****th**** Division barracks**

"Se ya tomorrow Hanataro," a 4th Division member said to his friend.

"Goodnight sir," Hanataro said before heading home for the night. While on his back home, a familiar short black haired woman.

"Yamada Hanataro," Soifon said catching his attention.

"C-captain Soifon," Hanataro said bowing respectfully. "D-do you need something." Soifon did not respond and only examined the boy closer. "Is something wrong, Captain?"

'There is no way I will be able to turn this boy into a warrior.' Soifon thought. 'He has barely any muscles or any signs to have ever done any combat before and that weak look on his face isn't really much of an improvement.'

"Captain …?" before Hanataro could continue talking Soifon grabbed him by his collar.

"You coming with me," She said and took off with him using Shunpo.

**--**

**Shinigami Cup**

Renji and Ikkaku were having a movie night at Ichigo's house.

"So what movie are we watching?" Ikkaku asked. "I'm quite curious of what type of movies the human world have."

"What exactly are we watching?" Renji asked.

"A 1980s movie, Missing in Action." Ichigo replied. "A Chuck Norris movie."

"Who?" Ikkaku asked.

"Chuck Norris," Renji said. "I've read about him while I was staying at Urahara. He is known to be the toughest man on earth."

"Really?" Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, in fact I've heard that he is so tough that there is no chin under his beard. Just another fist." Renji said. "Which is of course ridiculous." After he said that someone poked him on his shoulder. He turned around only to regret it later on. "Chuck Norris!?" After Renji said his name Chuck's fist that was hiding under his beard connected with Renji's face.

--

**A.N. There were some parts of this chapter I didn't like but I just hope that the rest of ya liked it. Next chapter will begin Hanataro's training and will most likely be short because I don't like training that much. Until I update again don't forget to review of what you think and tell me if there is something I should improve and if you have ideas they are much welcome.**

**Love: Ultimate-Drax**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach ore any other Manga & Animie. **

**Summary: After Soifon makes a bet with Kenpachi, Hanataro finds himself being trained by the 2****nd**** Division Captain.**

After Soifon had kidnapped Hanataro she toke him to her household. She let go of Hanataro who landed back down on the floor.

"Where have you taken me?" Hanataro asked nervously.

"My house and your home for next six months." Soifon replied.

Hanataro was confused. "W-what?"

Soifon walked over to him and pulled him up. "Stand up straight you lazy worm." She said. "You are suppose to be a Shinigami, try and at least act like one."

"O-okay," Hanataro said nervously.

"As for why I have abducted you," Soifon began, "you've just become part of a bet." Hanataro only got more confused. "I stupidly enough made a bet that evolves turning you into a lieutenant class fighter within six month."

"W-what!" Hanataro said loudly. "But Captain, I'm merely a healer. I know almost nothing of combat experience. I have been an active Shinigami for over 30 years and my combat skills are the same."

"Shut up already," Soifon said in a threatening ton. "You babble too much. It isn't entirely impossible to turn someone of your level up to lieutenant level in that short time." She explained. "Do you know how fast Kurosaki Ichigo came to his level?"

"Ichigo-san and I are completely different," Hanataro protested.

Soifon now stood only inches away from Hanataro's face. "Listen you, if I lose this bet I'm going to be really super pist and when I get pist I intend to hurt people. Are you getting the picture?"

Hanataro gulped and nodded.

"That's better," Soifon said backing away a bit. "Now get some sleep. Your training begins early tomorrow." Soifon turned to leave the room.

"Okay Captain Soifon, but where will I sleep?" Hanataro asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Soifon said. "As long as you don't try escape or go in to my room because I can kill you and get away with it." After she said that she left the room.

As Soifon undressed and laid down on her bed she thought about what she gotten herself into and how she was going to train Hanataro. 'I wonder if it's even possible to turn that whiny little shrimp into a fighter. I just hope that Unohana won't suspect me for having to kidnap one of her subordinates. I do not wanna get on her bad side. Good thing I live out here in the woods, it's perfect for training.'

The next day Soifon finds Hanataro sleeping quietly on the couch. She examined him for a moment. 'He looks so peaceful.' She thought before kicking the couch bringing Hanataro to the floor.

"Wha…? What's happening?" He said confused and finally saw Soifon standing over him.

"Wake up weakling," She said.

"C-captain Soifon," The boy said confused. "What are you doing here?"

Now it was Soifon's turn to be confused. "I live here," She said.

"In my house?" he asked.

"This is my house!" She said annoyed.

"Wait, so I didn't have a bad dream?" Hanataro asked. "You really did kidnap me and said you were going to turn me into ruthless fighter."

"Are you trying to be funny!" She asked even more irritated.

"N-no no, of course not," The timid healer said frightened.

Soifon sighed and brought him up to his feet. "There's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen. Eat up and meet me outside in the back yard and be quick about it. Because every moment you delay I will think of new ways to bring pain to your body."

Hanataro gulped and nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Soifon let go of him and went outside. As Hanataro walked into the kitchen he saw a small bowl of rice on the counter. 'Not much of a breakfast.' He thought. 'But if I don't eat it, Captain Soifon will probably hurt me.'

**4****th**** Division**

"Excuse me, captain." Isane said entering Captain Unohana's office.

"Yes Isane," The kind captain said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you have seen Hanataro anywhere," Isane said.

"Did he not show up for work today?" Unohana asked. Isane shake her head. "Well he has been known to be late from time to time. Go see if he is at quarters, he might have overslept."

"Yes captain," Isane bowed before exiting her office.

After Hanataro was done he went out to find Soifon waiting for him at the yard.

"How was breakfast?" She asked smiling.

"Still hungry," Hanataro whined.

"If you want more food," Soifon began, "you're gonna have to make a good impression. And I'm not easy to impress."

Hanataro sighed and decided to just forget about complaining and do what Soifon told him to do.

"Now," Soifon began. "Let's begin with something simple." She said turning to a punching bag that was hanging in a tree. "Show me a punch." She said directing at the bag.

Hanataro walked over to the punch bag and tried to punch. It didn't do much.

"That was pathetic," Soifon said angered. "Punch harder damn it."

Hanataro tried again and again but did not succeed so well.

Soifon sighed and said, "Punch like you mean it!" she cried out and punched the bag, hard. She startled Hanataro with that punch as the whole bag was destroyed.

"You sure do like to punch, don't you Captain Soifon?" Hanataro said smiling nervously.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" She growled.

"N-nothing," Hanataro said quickly. "I… I didn't mean any…"

"Shut up," Soifon said. "There is another punch bag over at that shed." She said. "Go get it and be quick about it, cause I will be timing you."

"Yes, Captain Soifon." Hanataro said in a whiny tone.

'He at least obeys orders without complaints.' Soifon said watching the young Shinigami walk over to the shed.

**4****th**** Division**

"Captain, I've looked everywhere. Hanataro is nowhere to be found." Isane said with concern in her voice.

"He wasn't at home?" Retsu asked, Isane shake her head. "What about his office?"

"I've looked there too," Isane replied. "I can't find him."

"Isane, I'm putting you out of your regular duties to go find Hanataro." Retsu ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Isane bowed and left.

**Soifon's household**

"Hey Soifon," A young man with black hair and grey eyes said walking over to the short captain.

"It's 'Captain Soifon' to you, Ryutaro." Soifon said annoyed.

"Come on now **itoko** (Cousin)," Ryutaro said in a laidback way. "We're family, does the formalities really matters?"

Soifon only gave her cousin a death glare.

"I guess they do," Ryutaro said frighten by her glare. He finally noticed Hanataro who was dragging a punch bag over to the tree. "Captain, who the hell is that?"

"The weakest, most pathetic, Shinigami you've ever set your eyes on." Soifon replied.

"What's he doing here?"

"I made a bet with Zaraki," Soifon said. "I have six month to train that brat into a better fighter than a Lieutenant class fighter."

"Only six months?" Ryutaro asked, "Good luck. His reiatsu is so low I could barely even sense him."

"In my position I don't have much of a choice," Soifon said.

"Oh well, good luck then." Ryutaro said and turned to leave.

"Before you leave," Soifon said. "His captain doesn't know I have him here so I expect you to keep this a secret."

"Sure," Ryutaro said.

"That is not a way to address your captain," Soifon warned.

"Sorry itoko," Ryutaro said vanishing via Shunpo.

"If he keeps acting like this," Soifon said, "I'm going to have kill him."

"Captain Soifon," Hanataro said, "I've hung up the punch bag."

"Good," Soifon said. "Now continue punching until I say stop."

Hanataro sighed and did what he was told.

"This is going to be a long vacation," Soifon complained.

**Background music from Rocky 4 begins**

Soifon had Hanataro punch the bag until his knuckles were bleeding. After that she had him run several time around the house until he collapsed.

As the days went on, Hanataro's training got harder. She had to get him stronger and faster so she had him running carrying Sekkiseki rocks.

'The brat can't even use Shunpo,' She thought. 'I might as well go over to Zaraki and let him have his way with me.'

He would later have to better his balance by walking on a stick over hot coals. Which always ended with him falling down on the coals getting burned.

And Soifon would just shake her head in dissatisfaction and say, "Try again."

During hand to hand combat training, Hanataro only coward in fear when Soifon attacked. Which earned him a punch in the gut.

"Never take your eyes of your opponent," Soifon yield at the poor boy on the ground.

"I'll remember that." Hanataro said still in fetal position.

Sometimes Soifon would have Hanataro to chop some woods and Soifon would sneak up behind him and whack his head.

"How in the hell does a weakling like you survive in the Gotie 13?" She asked Hanataro. "I don't feel good about how low we've sunk."

She would then have him try and crush a brick with his fist, which didn't go well.

The only reason why Hanataro was able to keep going was because he could heal himself after the training. But finally after one weak…

'This is hopeless,' Soifon thought as she was sipping some tee down her throat. 'Even with Shinigami capabilities he hasn't approved one bit.' She thought watching the boy as he was once again punching the bag. 'Although, he is able to heal himself from his injuries, and he follows my orders without questioning. There might be some improvement soon enough as long as I don't get …'

"Captain Soifon what are you doing!"

'…busted!' She thought looking at Kotetsu Isane who had just arrived at Soifon's estate

"Lieutenant Kotetsu," Hanataro said.

"What are you doing here?" Soifon asked getting up.

"I've been looking for Hanataro," Isane replied. "I had to go ask many people about his whereabouts which lead me to Captain Zaraki and here I am."

'That damn bastard Zaraki,' Soifon thought angry. 'This should count as cheating.'

"Anyway, I'm taking Hanataro with me," Isane said and got a death glare from Soifon. "Please." She said a bit frighten.

"I can't let you take him," Soifon said. "I need him."

"T-the 4th Division needs him more," Isane said. "He's our 7th Seat. He is hard to replace."

"You can try and take him if you want," Soifon said. "Of course, then I would end up breaking things. Your jaw, your ribs, your legs and mostly every other bones in your body."

"B-but Captain…"

"And if you tell on me, I'm going kill you in a way you can't even imagine." Soifon said.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu," Hanataro finally spoke out, "Please do as she says. I don't want to see you get because of me."

"Hanataro," Isane said touched.

"How noble of you," Soifon said. "Now can I guaranty that you won't try anything foolish, like telling your captain about this."

"It's alright, lieutenant." Hanataro said. "It's not as bad as it seems."

Isane thought for a moment. "Fine," She said. "But I will come here time to time to check up on him. And if things get out of hand I will have no choice but to report this."

"Fair enough," Soifon said. As Isane left Soifon turned her attention back to Hanataro and smirked. "Now the real training can begin." She said.

Hanataro sweet dropped and gulped. 'Why do things like this always happen to me?'

**Shinigami Cup**

"Thanks for inviting me for dinner," Ichigo said.

"Oh it was our pleasure, Ichigo-san." Unohana said with a pleasant smile.

"Oh Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around "Kenpachi!"

"See, I told you Ichi was here." Yachiru said

"Come on now Ichigo," Kenpachi said drawing his sword. "Let's have a fight!"

"Ichigo, aren't you gonna run!" Renji asked.

"No need," Ichigo said sipping some tee. "I was prepared this time. Chuck!"

The next second, Chuck Norris knocked the lights out of Kenpachi with his beard fist.

"What a beautiful day," Ichigo said smiling.

**A.N. Sorry it toke so long. Last year in school is really is demanding on ya. Anyway, I'll try and be faster with the next chapter, until then, have great time everybody.**

**Love: Ultimate-Drax. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach ore any other Manga & Animie. **

**Summary: After Soifon makes a bet with Kenpachi, Hanataro finds himself being trained by the 2****nd**** Division Captain.**

* * *

The next day, Soifon had taken Hanataro outside to practice some battle stances.

"Stand next to me," She ordered and he obeyed. "Now I want you to watch how I stand," She instructed and toke a battle stance. "Stand like this." She said and Hanataro did so. "No no, you're doing it wrong." She said annoyed and stood behind him. "This is how you stand." She instructed holding his hands and guiding his legs with her own. She noticed he was getting red in his face. "Are you…are you blushing!" She turned him around and held his wrist. "Are you having some perverted thoughts!"

"No Captain Soifon, I swear!" He cried out frighten.

She could tell by the pulls in his arm that he was telling her the truth and let him go. "Good. Now turn around again." She ordered and formed his battle stance. "Hold still," She said and stood next to him again. "I'm gonna do some movements really slowly and I want you to copy my moves." She instructed and he did so. "The forces behind your punches have improved over the weeks. But there is one slight problem."

"R-really," Hanataro said. "And that is?"

"Let me show you," Soifon said and stood in front of him. "Punch me."

"What?"

"Punch me and I will show," Soifon demanded. "Do it or I'll hurt you."

Hanataro did so and earn a counter attack to the shoulder.

"Do you know why you got hit?" Soifon asked.

"No captain, I don't." Hanataro said holding his hand where he had been hit.

"Your shoulder moved when you hit." Soifon replied. "And when it moves I can see it."

"How am I suppose to hit without moving my shoulder?" Hanataro asked.

"That you will have to figure out yourself." Soifon replied. "Now come with me."

They went under a large tree with several sandbags hanging from the branches.

"Stand in the center," Soifon ordered, Hanataro did so. "These sandbags represent you enemies who have surrounded you. Be quick to react. Dodge, block and counter attack. Begin!"

Soifon pushed all the sandbags at Hanataro almost at once, using Shunpo. Hanataro was barely able to dodge any of them and was eventually knock to the floor.

Soifon stood above the boy. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"I don't know," Hanataro replied.

"What were you thinking when you were being attacked from every direction?" She asked.

"Well…I guess I was thinking…"

"And there's the problem," Soifon interrupted. "You were thinking too much. In combat you don't think, you just react."

"I'm sorry captain," Hanataro said getting up. "But my reflexes aren't that good."

"You don't have to tell me that," Soifon said coldly walking a few steps away from Hanataro. She then quickly turned around and tossed a ball at his direction.

To Hanataro's surprise he wasn't hit. He had actually managed to catch it.

Soifon smiled at this. "Do you know why you were able to catch it?" She asked.

Hanataro thought for a moment and said. "Because I reacted instead of thinking." Hanataro quickly said.

"You've just taken the first step in becoming a hand to hand combat fighter. From now on you just reacted. No thinking. A Shinigami fights without fear, without hesitation, without mind. Do you understand this?"

"Without fear, hesitation or mind," Hanataro replied. "I understand, Captain Soifon. And the good thing is I don't have much mind anyway." He smiled

"Perfect," Soifon said. "From now on you will refer to me as Soifon Sensei."

Hanataro bowed and said. "As you wish, Soifon Sensei."

'There maybe hope for this boy after all.' Soifon thought smiling. She quickly turned her smile upside down and said. "One more time."

The next second Hanataro was attacked from every direction by sandbags once again. He had an easier time dodging them now but was knocked down none the less.

"Remember, you cannot always relay on your eyes. All your other instincts must see in every direction." She instructed.

**2****nd**** month**

"When you are fighting an opponent," Soifon instructed while training Hanataro, "you must analyze his every movement. Try and find an opening."

"What if my opponent doesn't leave any openings?" Hanataro asked.

"Then you're ass is toast because you were to stupid and weak to beat him in the first place," Soifon replied. "Let's think about the guy you're going to fight. How would you fight Madarame?"

"I…I don't know," Hanataro replied.

"Think about it," Soifon said. "He is very dangerous up close. If your opponent is good up close how will you fight then?"

Hanataro thought for a moment. "I guess you should fight someone like that from distance then."

"Precisely," Soifon said. "If your opponent is good up close you must fight him in a distance. If he is good from a distance you must fight him up close."

"What if my opponent is good up close and from a distance?" Hanataro asked.

"Then you'll just have to pray he's not as good as you are," Soifon said. "Do something unpredictable."

"Like what?" Hanataro asked.

"Lets us try something new." She said. "Kick me."

"Alright," Hanataro said and kicked her. As predicted Soifon grabbed his leg.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I'm not so sure," He asked nervously.

She let go of his leg. "This time, I'll kick you." She said the two got in position and when Soifon kicked Hanataro grabbed her leg but then she kicked his chin with her free leg. "An unpredicted move is hard to counter." She told the boy on the ground.

"Noted," Hanataro said and passed out.

Later that night.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Captain Soifon, please stop." Isane told the shorter Shinigami. "You are hitting Hanataro with a flaming stick."

"Its part of learning how to resist pain," Soifon replied. "It's good for him."

"Good for him?" Isane questioned. "He's covered with burn marks."

"Its okay lieutenant," Hanataro assured the tall woman. "I've actually gone through worse."

"Really?" Soifon asked and Hanataro quickly covered his mouth. "Then I have to think of something more painful."

"Captain, please don't." Isane protested. "He can't take much more of such ruthless training."

"Actually lieutenant," Hanataro spoke up, "We've been kinda of doing this kind of training from the start and I'm starting to get use to it."

"Now that I think about it," Isane said, "you've grown some muscles since the last time I saw you."

"Precisely," Soifon said. "He is also close in learning Shunpo and he is already an amateur light fighter. It takes a year of practice to reach the level he is in right now for most Shinigamis. I think this kid has some potential."

"But I don't see how he is suppose win against the like of Madarame Ikkaku," Isane said. "Hanataro's Zanpakuto skills is healing, nothing more and nothing less."

"Well all he has to learn is martial arts so he doesn't have to rely solely on his Zanpakuto," Soifon replied. "That's how I have always fought. Now beat it. You're getting in the way of our training."

"Yes ma'am," Isane obeyed.

"I know now," Soifon said turning to Hanataro. "How about I hit you with a spiky flaming stick instead?"

"Aw, man." Hanataro whined.

**3****rd**** month**

Hanataro was outside chopping woods like Soifon had ordered him to. Unknown to him, his sensei had snuck up behind him and wacked his head with a bamboo stick.

"You're still letting your guard down," Soifon lectured. "Even a clumsy bull could sneak up on you."

"Sorry captain," Hanataro said.

Soifon made Hanataro throw punches with rubber ropes tied to his arms which was attached to the wall.

"Faster," Soifon ordered. "Imagine you're striking through your opponent's heart."

"I'm trying Soifon Sensei," Hanataro replied. "But I'm nearing the limits of my strength."

"**Hakuda **(Hand-to-hand combat) will teach you how to go pass your limits," Soifon responded. "It will teach you that even when you fell like all your strength is used up there is always some more."

"Well … the problem is …" Hanataro said between his pushes, "…I haven't found… my reserve… strength yet."

"Let me ask you something," Soifon said. "Why are you really doing this?"

Hanataro stopped what he did. "Huh? W-what do you mean?"

"Why are you letting me push you so much?" Soifon asked.

"Well," Hanataro said. "Mostly because you kidnapped me and forced me into combat training."

"And the real reason is?" Soifon asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb," Soifon said annoyed. "If you really were doing this because you felt like you were forced to do it then you wouldn't really be trying so hard. So what is your real reason?"

"To be honest," Hanataro replied, "I've always been the biggest weakling in the Gotie 13 and I've never really received any proper combat training until now. So in reality I don't really mind all this hard training you're forcing upon me. I wanna be of better use to all Shinigamis."

"Do you want to become stronger?" Soifon asked. Hanataro nodded. "Do you want to fight?"

"Not really," Hanataro replied. "I just wanna be stronger so I could be like Ichigo-san."

'He doesn't want to fight,' Soifon thought. 'He only wants to become stronger so he could protect his friends. He has the right determination and the right training to become that strong. This boy is starting to fascinate me.' She thought. "If you want to become stronger then keep up until I say stop." She strictly told him.

By the end of the 3rd month.

"45…46…47…48..." Soifon counted as Hanataro was standing with his hands and pushing his body up and down. "Faster! …49…50, come on now, 20 more."

"Yeah, right." Hanataro complained.

'It's already been three months,' Soifon thought. 'Three months and no Captain Unohana have shown up to ruin my bet. Kotetsu sure is doing a good job keeping this a secret from her.'

"My my, isn't this an interesting sight."

'I spoke to soon,' Soifon thought and turned around to face the most feared captain in the entire Gotie 13. "C-Captain Unohana. W-what brings you here?"

"Well my 7th seat has been missing for about three months so I decided to take some time off to try and find him myself and look where it lead me." Unohana replied.

"L-look, Captain Unohana," Soifon said nervously, "there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this."

"Let me tell her," Hanataro told his sensei and looked over to his captain. "You see, captain, here's what's going on."

45 seconds later.

"…and that's why I'm here for." Hanataro finished.

"I see," Unohana said. "And you are alright with this, Hanataro?"

"If anything I don't really mind, captain." Hanataro replied.

"And the bet is that Hanataro has to beat Ikkaku-san in combat?" Unohana asked. Soifon nodded. "What are you betting about?"

Soifon sighed. She knew she couldn't keep anymore secrets from this woman and lying to her was out of the question. "That if Hanataro beats Ikkaku, Zaraki will have to help the 4th Division with cleaning chores for a month and if Hanataro lose I have to let Zaraki fuck me."

"Is that so?" Unohana said. "If that's the case I have only one thing to say." She said and looked over at subordinate. "Hanataro, would you do me a favor?"

"You know I do anything for you captain," Hanataro said. "What is it?"

"Win, Hanataro." She told him with a kind tone. "I want you to win."

"Are you saying," Soifon said, "that you're letting me keep him."

"It would bring me great pleasure if Hanataro could stand up to the Zaraki Division," Unohana replied. "Just for once. And Captain Zaraki himself has described my division as weaklings and cowards."

Soifon smirked. "Then it is high time we showed that arrogant asshole what a big mouth he really is." She turned to Hanataro. "You heard that, Yamada? Not only does this fight depend on my pride but also your captain's entire division."

Hanataro put his hand behind the back of his head. 'That was weight on my shoulders I did not need.' He thought. "Do not worry. I am getting stronger and I think I can beat Ikkaku-san."

"That's what I needed to hear," Soifon said smirking and turned to Unohana. "So you think you can handle being without you 7th seat for another three months?"

Unohana smiled. "As long as Hanataro is okay with this so am I."

Soifon turned to Hanataro again. "Well what are you standing there for?" She asked. "Back to your training."

**4****th**** month**

Since Soifon had improved Hanataro's balancing she made him practice combat balancing on ropes that was hanging over hot coal. She stood before him.

"I hope you remembered to practice what I taught you," Soifon said. "Because last time you lasted only three moves before landing on the coals."

"This time it'll be different," Hanataro assured her.

"We'll see," Soifon said and attacked the boy and sure enough he was keeping up with her but was eventually knocked down to the coals. "16 moves. That is quit an improvement I must say. You have been practicing."

Hanataro jumped back up to the ropes. "Again," He said.

"I like this," Soifon said. "You're starting to get those eyes. The eye of a tiger." She said and charged in and soon enough Hanataro once again found himself in hot coal. "19 moves. Good."

As Hanataro improved, Soifon had now started to give him more food to eat in reward. However it wasn't exactly the most eatable food of all.

"No disrespect sensei," Hanataro said. "But I'm just wondering, what exactly is in this stew you're always feeding me?"

"A mixture of everything the body needs to stay healthy," Soifon replied while eating her sushi. "Protein, vitamins and necessary fat. During my training you are not allowed to eat anything that I don't approve of."

"I know that," Hanataro replied. "I guess I'm just more used to what we get in the 4th Division cafeteria."

"Yes, I've heard you serve good food there," Soifon said, "but how come what you give your patients taste so awful?"

"I don't really have a straight answer on that," Hanataro replied.

"Wow, wow. Wait what is going on here?" Soifon asked.

"Well, you were asking me why our patients don't get good food…"

"Not that," Soifon said. "We are actually…bonding." Soifon was disgust by that statement.

"Is bonding bad now?" Hanataro asked.

"I don't get close to my subordinates," Soifon said.

"Well technically," Hanataro said, "I'm not a direct subordinate of your division sensei. I am your apprentice. And I don't really mind getting to know you better." He said with a smile but quickly turned it upside down at the glare from his sensei's face.

'This is bad,' Soifon thought. 'I never get close with anyone other than Yoruichi-sama. So why is he so different? If I keep training him we might become closer but if I don't I will lose the bet to Zaraki. What the hell am I suppose to do?'

"Err, sensei?" Hanataro asked snapping Soifon out of her thinking. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course." Soifon strictly replied. "Everything is just fucking fine." She looked out the window and saw is had started to rain. "It's raining. You know what that means."

Hanataro sighed, "Yes sensei." In order to toughen Hanataro up even more she made him train in the rain.

The next day, Soifon had taken Hanataro to the Rukongai's highest mountain Mount **Tenpu** (Heavenly Father) **A.N. I came up with that mountain myself.**

"Do you know why we are here?" Soifon asked, Hanataro shook his head. "I want you to run up mountain without using any of the roads. For me it would take a matter of minutes to get up to the top. I expect the same from you. I'll see you on top and I will be timing you."

"Yes sensei," Hanataro said.

The mountain top was very cold and the terrain was hard. After one hour Hanataro made it to the top panting heavily and collapsing.

"Soifon Sensei is going to get upset about this," Hanataro said.

"Not even close," Soifon said towering over the boy. "I'm fucking pist. A full hour? That's the best you can do? After four and a half month this the results you give me? I cannot fucking believe I actually thought you could become something! You really live up to your name as the weakest most pathetic Shinigami of all!" Soifon continued to yell at Hanataro while he rested.

"I have no idea how I'm going to defeat Ikkaku-san," Hanataro murmured.

"Neither do I," Soifon said in a low tone not looking at her apprentice. "Sorry I yelled at ya. I guess thought of Zaraki wining this bet and letting him fuck me got the hold of me." Soifon couldn't believe she was actually apologizing to someone who had just failed miserably. It wasn't her style. She only showed this type of kindness to Yoruichi.

"It's okay, sensei." Hanataro assured her. "The yielding is keeping me up. It's what I need to keep going."

"Don't think I'm about to show you sympathy," Soifon warned. "The yielding is just natural. Now run down the mountain. And if you don't score an even time I you will be going to bed hungry tonight."

The next day, Hanataro was training Hanataro to fight with a blindfold.

"I think you're starting to get the hang of this," Soifon said.

"Thanks to you, sensei." Hanataro replied.

"That's enough practice for today," Soifon said and with that Hanataro unfolded himself unnoticed that Soifon had attacked him from behind. "And what did you learn from this?"

"You can't always trust what you hear," Hanataro replied on the ground. Soifon nodded.

Later that week, while Hanataro was chopping woods, Soifon had once again snuck up behind him and tried to hit him with a bamboo stick but this time Hanataro disappeared before the captain's very eye and appeared behind her. She tried to hit him a second time but he blocked it with the axe.

"That was beyond my expectation," Soifon said. "When did you learn Shunpo?"

"Not two days ago, sensei." Hanataro replied.

"Well it's about fucking time," Soifon said. "Now we can push your training up to a higher level."

**5****th**** month-6****th**** month**

The last two months, Hanataro was finally living up to Soifon's expectations.

Hanataro was once again running up to Mount Tenpu. This time he did it much faster.

"20 minutes," Soifon said. "Not good enough. Again." She strictly instructed.

"Yes sensei," Hanataro obeyed.

"56 moves," Soifon told Hanataro who was once again on a ground of coal. "Excellent improvement."

Hanataro jumped up landing swiftly on the ropes. "One more time."

Soifon smiled. "Eager to get burned again I see."

"Not for long," Hanataro said and the two continued fighting.

Hanataro found himself once again surrounded by sand bags flying at his every direction. This time however he actually dodged them and counter attacked them.

"Good!" Soifon said. "One more time!"

While outside training in the yard, Soifon grabbed Hanataro's leg and Hanataro swiftly kicked the captain's chin.

"Are you alright, sensei?" Hanataro asked.

"That was nothing." Soifon replied. "And don't worry about a thing. I've been waiting for a long time for you to land a hit on me." Hanataro smiled at this. "Now show me a punch," She said. Hanataro did so and even though Soifon was able to block it she still looked pleased. "Your shoulder didn't move. Nicely done."

Hanataro blushed, "Thank you, sensei."

"And for the last time…" Soifon stopped herself in midsentence. "You know what. I don't really care if you blush anymore."

"R-really?" Hanataro said. "Oh, well that's good to hear. I can't really control if I blush or not."

"Tell me about it," Soifon said. "But that's not important. Today was our last training day. And tomorrow, you will face your first opponent. Madarame."

Hanataro bowed respectfully, "It has been an honor, Soifon Sensei."

"Don't thank me yet," Soifon said. "Come with me." They both went inside the house where she poured up two cups of tea. She handed over one of the cups to Hanataro and said. "To Yamada Hanataro, my second finest student."

"And to all the hard training done by you, sensei." Hanataro said and drank the tea with his sensei. "By the way. If I'm second finest, who's your greatest?"

Soifon closed her eyes and said "Just pray you'll never have meet her. It was a mistake. What I taught her she did not use for the service of Soul Society but instead she betrayed us all and is currently on the run."

"Well then let's not talk about her," Hanataro said. "Tonight, let's just try and have a good time."

"What'd you mean by good time," Soifon asked.

"W …wha …what I meant?" Hanataro asked frightened. "I … I … I didn't mean anything inappropriate… I was just…"

Soifon couldn't help but chuckle now. "In one thing you haven't change in one bit, and that is you're still very gullible. I know you meant well in what you were saying."

Hanataro then laughed lightly, "And you're still not a very nice person."

"I've never really been," Soifon smirked. "And I expect you to win tomorrow."

"I won't let him win," Hanataro replied.

"You better not, or else…"

"You'll beat me into oblivion," Hanataro finished for her.

* * *

**Damn I thought I was never going to finish this chapter. Well I hope you like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Shinigami cup**

"Hey Ichigo, I realized something." Renji said.

"Yeah, what?" Ichigo asked

"If you don't defeat Aizen we could always send Chuck Norris in instead." Renji said.

"Have you read the latest chapter?" Ichigo asked. "Not even Chuck Norris would a chance against me." Ichigo paid for his ego when Chuck Norris ran up to him and punched him in the face with his famous beard fist.

"He is not with mercy," Renji said looking over Ichigo's unconscious body. "He better wake up soon or he'll miss the between Ikkaku and Hanataro."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach ore any other Manga & Animie. **

**Summary: After Soifon makes a bet with Kenpachi, Hanataro finds himself being trained by the 2****nd**** Division Captain.**

* * *

When Unohana found out about the bet she let the rumor spread across her Division. Everyone in the 4th was anxious to see the upcoming fight so both the 4th and the 11th Division had gathered at an old battle stadium where the fight was to take place.

"Remember your training," Soifon told Hanataro. "And try not to get killed for god sake."

"Don't worry, sensei." Hanataro said. "I told you yesterday, I won't allow him to win."

Soifon smirked, "That's the spirit. Now get out there and rip his head off."

"I'll try," Hanataro replied.

* * *

"You don't look so anxious like you usually do before a fight," Yumichika said to his friend.

"It's just a lousy 4th Division," Ikkaku said. "Even if it was six years of training, it still wouldn't be enough for him to defeat me."

"A little to self confident now aren't we?" Unohana said appearing behind the two startling them.

"C-captain Unohana," Ikkaku said. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for your captain," Unohana replied with her casual sweet tone. "You don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"Right here," Kenpachi said towering over the 4th Division captain. "This is quite a crowd, isn't it? That's good. The more people to watch the simple defeat of your fragile subordinate the better."

"I did not come here to get mocked on," Unohana said keeping her calm sweet smile. "I simply came to wish you a good match. And if my subordinate wins, I will see it as a great pleasure to get to know you better."

"I think I would like that," Kenpachi said with a wolfish grin.

* * *

After Hanataro made it to the arena, he received many hostile boos from the 11th while the 4th cheered for the smaller healer. Omaeda had made an appearance and walked up to Hanataro.

"Alright kid, listen." He told the smaller man. "My captain's pride is on the line here, so you better not lose or else you'll have to deal with me."

Hanataro simply replied, "Like I said to your captain earlier, lieutenant, I will not let him win."

"Watch who you're sweet talking to kid," Omaeda threatened.

"Omaeda," Soifon said. "You've said enough. Leave." She strictly told him and turned to Hanataro. "How're ya feeling?"

"I'm okay," Hanataro assured her. "I got my whole division behind me. And your hard core training. That should be more than enough."

Right then cheers was heard from the 11th Division crowd. Ikkaku had made an appearance into the arena.

"Give him everything you got," Soifon said. "And if you must take everything he's got."

"Alright," Hanataro made it into the center of the arena where Ikkaku and the judge was waiting.

"You know the rules," The judge said. "In case of a knockout, I want you to go to your corners and I want you to stay there until I say otherwise."

"We both know the rules," Ikkaku said. "Are you ready to die?"

"Ikkaku-san," Hanataro began, "let's just try and have a good fight."

"I doubt it will," Ikkaku said.

"Alright, ready?" The judge asked and they both nodded as they toke battle stance.

'The kid's battle stance is good,' Ikkaku thought. 'Still, looking good won't cut it.'

"Fight!" The judge commanded and backed off.

Ikkaku started by charging in. He swung his sword and sheath but despite his fast movements Hanataro showed surprisingly good reflexes. Ikkaku foolishly enough left an opening and Hanataro kicked him in the gut and then in the face making him back away a few feet. The 4th Division cheered on this while the 11th was not pleased.

Ikkaku was surprised at Hanataro's impressive increase in power. "You're good," He said.

"I get better," Hanataro said and intimidated Ikkaku to attack again.

Ikkaku smirked and charged in a second time. Ikkaku tried to strike Hanataro's head but he anticipated that move and dodged it. He grabbed Ikkaku's arm and tried to kick him once again in the gut, however Ikkaku blocked that move with his sheath. Hanataro then used his other foot to kicked Ikkaku on the side.

"Is that how you wanna play?" The bald one said. "Grow, **Hozukimaru **(Demon Light)"

Ikkaku continued to try and strike Hanataro but he effortlessly dodged all his attacks showing superior speed. Eventually, Hanataro got up close and was about to punch Ikkaku who only smirked. "Split," He said and the spear broke into a **Sansetsukon** (three section staff) and the blade swung around nearly cutting Hanataro's face. Hanataro however quickly dodged it and backed away when Ikkaku attempted to land another strike. "You cannot defeat me if all you're going to use is speed." Ikkaku said.

Hanataro did not respond but simply charge in and Ikkaku expected a direct attack, however instead Hanataro vanished before him and reappeared behind the bald Shinigami. Ikkaku saw this and quickly tried to counter attack but Hanataro grabbed Hozukimaru and somehow managed to twist it out of Ikkaku's grip and kicked him in the face.

Hanataro placed the Zanpakuto behind him and said, "You want it back you'll have to get past me."

* * *

Soifon was very pleased at what she was seeing.

"The kid's fucking amazing," Omaeda said. "He's actually kicking baldy's ass."

"Most impressive work indeed, Soifon." Unohana said. "I've never seen Hanataro like this before."

"Yeah, I'm surprised too at how he had been able to turn into so such a great fighter," Soifon said. "I never would have imagined that such a weakling could give the likes of Madarame Ikkaku a challenge."

* * *

"Fighting with my fists is not my way of fighting," Ikkaku told the smaller Shinigami.

"If you wanna give up that's fine by me," Hanataro taunted.

Now enraged Ikkaku charged in on Hanataro. He threw several powerful punches at Hanataro who easily dodged them all. Ikkaku eventually cornered Hanataro and nearly crushed his head but instead broke the stone wall. Hanataro tried to escape but Ikkaku grabbed him by his robe and held him above his head and tossed him to the ground. The 11th Division cheered on Ikkaku's first sign of victory. Ikkaku grabbed Hanataro's throat and held him high up in the air chocking the life out of him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ikkaku asked.

Hanataro lifted his leg up and kicked Ikkaku on the shoulder making him drop him. Ikkaku was quickly back on his feet again and charged in on Hanataro. The larger Shinigami made several attempt to punch Hanataro but easily dodged or deflected them. Hanataro dodged the next punch, got behind the bald Shinigami and made him flip forward. Ikkaku went back on his feet and tried to kick Hanataro who simply grabbed it and made him fall backwards. Ikkaku got back up paying no attention to the crowd but had his eyes fixed on Hanataro. Ikkaku charged in on Hanataro throwing another punch but Hanataro blocked the attack with his palm, spun around and made Ikkaku fall forward. He was playing with him now and Ikkaku was starting to get furious. Hanataro proceeded to kick Ikkaku in the chest but Ikkaku anticipated this and used his superior strength to hold of Hanataro's kick making the healer fall backwards instead. Ikkaku was about to pick up the boy once more but he kicked the larger Shinigami on the side of his head damaging his ear. Hanataro jumped back up and again tried to kick Ikkaku in the gut but Ikkaku grabbed his leg. It was then Hanataro kicked Ikkaku's chin with his free foot.

The 4th Division crowd cheered, "Hanataro! Hanataro! Hanataro!"

Ikkaku again tried to punch Hanataro, but he saw it and blocked it and twisted the 3rd seats arm making go down on his knee. Ikkaku grabbed Hanataro's foot and flipped him over before he could break Ikkaku's arm. As Ikkaku got back up Hanataro jumped up from where he was lying and double kicked Ikkaku's face forcing to back up into a boulder. Hanataro charged in while Ikkaku was cornered. Ikkaku tried to get out but Hanataro landed uncountable numbers of punches to his belly at great speed and strength. Ikkaku grabbed Hanataro by his shoulders and threw him into the boulder breaking it into pieces. Hanataro got out of Ikkaku's grip and proceeded to kick his face over and over again until eventually he fell to the ground.

The judge went over to where Ikkaku was lying and started counting, "1, 2, 3, 4 …"

Ikkaku quickly got back up. "I'm not done yet," He spat.

"Continue," The judge said.

Ikkaku tried another punch but Hanataro twisted it around his own arm and broke it. He then kicked Ikkaku's knee making him go down. Hanataro finished it with spinning kick to the face sending the 3rd seat flying into the wall.

The judge once again went over to his side and counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5 …"

The crowd started to count with him "…6, 7, 8, 9, 10! You're out." He said and went over to Hanataro and held up his hand. "Winner, 4th Division 7th Seat Yamada Hanataro!" He announced.

Hanataro's fellow division members cheered and went over to his side and held over their shoulders. Kenpachi was anything but happy about this.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you at my Division for the next couple of weeks." Unohana said sweetly to the fearsome 11th Division captain.

"Yeah, whatever." Kenpachi said. "Just remember one thing though. This victory will only encourage my men to continue to go after that shrimp. He has turned himself into a walking target."

Unohana simply replied. "I'm sure he can handle himself from now on." She said and went over to Hanataro's side.

* * *

"You make me proud, Hanataro." Soifon said. "Just what I expected."

"Thank you, Soifon Sensei." Hanataro bowed.

"Well done Hanataro," Unohana said making an appearance. "I have never been more proud to call you my subordinate. Although, you did injure Ikkaku-san quite a bit at the end."

Hanataro blushed, "Well If I hadn't he wouldn't have stopped."

Right then someone pocked Hanataro's shoulder making him turn around. It was Ikkaku.

"Good fight," He commented with a smirk. "I hope we can do this again someday."

Hanataro sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "If you say so."

* * *

**End of chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I don't owe Bleach ore any other Manga & Animie.

**Summary: After Soifon makes a bet with Kenpachi, Hanataro finds himself being trained by the 2****nd**** Division Captain.**

* * *

"There he is! Get him!" An 11th Division member said spotting Hanataro. It has been two weeks since Ikkaku's defeat at the hands of Hanataro and the 11th Division had found it very insulting that a mere 4th Division had defeated one of their strongest and proudest warrior. But no matter how many they were how many times they came at him Hanataro could now easily defeat them all.

Hanataro sent several 11th Division members flying like a bunch of ragdolls.

"What are you guys doing?" The gang leader said. "Kill him!"

Unexpectedly, Hanataro appeared before the gang leader and held his fist to the guy's throat. The gang leader was looking terrified at the much smaller Shinigami who was at least three times smaller. "I don't want to fight," Hanataro said. "But I will defend myself if I must." He lowered his fist and turned to leave.

The gang leader took advantage of this. "Ha! You shouldn't have turned your back on me like that."

The gang leader didn't even see Hanataro turning around and grabbed his fist where he held his sword. The gang leader was shocked at this and tried to get free but Hanataro had proven to be much stronger. He tightened his grip on the gang leader which made him go down on his knees. The gang leader tried to punch Hanataro but he anticipated that move and grabbed that fist to and started to break it as well.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The gang leader whined. "You win! You win! Please, don't break my hands!" He begged.

"Fine," Hanataro said letting him go unharmed. "But if you come at me again, I will not be so kind."

"I understand," The gang leader said and let Hanataro go.

"Even I didn't know you could be so frightful," Soifon said appearing before Hanataro after he gotten out of sight from the others.

"Sensei," Hanataro was happy to see Soifon. "I haven't seen you since my fight with Ikkaku-san."

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy." Soifon replied.

"You didn't seem so busy when we were training," Hanataro replied.

"Don't tempt me," Soifon warned.

"It would never occur to me," Hanataro assured her. "But other than, how've you been?"

"Just the usual," Soifon replied. "Hollow hunting, paper work, my sorry excuse for a lieutenant falling asleep during work. The usual. And you?"

"Well," Hanataro began, "ever since defeating Ikkaku-san most guys are afraid and respecting me and the girls have become attracted to me."

"How do like attention?" Soifon asked

"I can live with it," Hanataro said. "It's better than the 11th Division running me down."

"Listen," Soifon said, now remembering why she was looking for Hanataro, "some Shinigami rebels have been spotted in the Human World. I've been assigned to lead a group of Shinigamis to the Human World to deal with them and I want you in that group. I've already asked Unohana for permission to take you along."

"Oh, err, okay." Hanataro replied. "I'd be glad to."

"Good," Soifon said. "Go back to your division and pack whatever you need and come to the Senkaimon within the hour."

* * *

An hour later, Hanataro was already at the Senkaimon when the rest of the group showed up. They consisted of Renji, Kira and Hisagi.

"7th seat Yamada?" Hisagi asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Captain Soifon assigned me to this group, lieutenant." Hanataro replied.

"Not to question the captain's decision," Hisagi said, "but with Inoue Orihime there I'm sure we can handle this mission without a healer. We really just need strong fighters."

"So you haven't heard?" Renji asked. "Hanataro here is the guy Captain Soifon trained who bare handedly defeated Ikkaku in combat."

"That is quit an achievement, if you ask me." Kira said.

"Enough flattering everyone," Soifon said making an appearance. "Are you all ready to depart?"

"Yes captain," The guys said simultaneously.

"Then let's go," Soifon said and opened the Senkaimon.

* * *

"So where do stay while here?" Kira asked after they exit the Senkaimon to the Human World.

"I'll be staying with Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said. "Where the rest of you go I don't really care. Let's go Hanataro."

"Yes, sensei." Hanataro said and went with her. "Se ya guys later."

"Why did Captain Soifon bring Yamada with her?" Hisagi asked.

"Maybe she just wants to continue training him," Renji said. "An apprentice and his sensei can grow a tight bond. Even if that sensei is the cold hearted, insensitive Captain Soifon."

"Renji…" Kira said and before they knew it, Soifon was back, standing right in front of the red head.

"Do you have a problem with me, Abarai?" Soifon asked.

Renji started to sweat. "No. nothing at all, Captain Soifon." He quickly said.

"Good," Soifon said and vanished again.

* * *

"I thought you didn't care about what other people thought about you," Hanataro said when Soifon came back.

"I don't," Soifon said. "But it's very fun to put fear into someone. You should try it."

Hanataro put his hand behind his back. "That's not really my thing, sensei."

"If you say so," Soifon said. "Let's get going."

* * *

"So where are we going to stay?" Kira asked.

"I'm not staying at Urahara again," Renji said. "Not unless I have any other choice. I'll stay with Ichigo's friend, Tatsuki. See ya." Renji said and took off.

"I'll just ask Chad if I can crash at his place," Hisagi said. "And you?"

"I guess I'll just ask Inoue," Kira replied. "Matsumoto told me she makes good food."

"Really?" Hisagi asked. "Maybe I'll come by and see if I'm missing something."

* * *

"They're here," A dark figure said on a roof top downtown.

"We should alert the others," Another dark figure said.

* * *

"Why hello, Soifon. And Hanataro-san" Urahara said with his usual carefree tone.

"Urahara," Soifon said with her cold annoyed expression.

"Please to meet you again, Urahara-san." Hanataro bowed respectfully.

"Where's Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked.

"Oh, hey Soifon." Yoruichi greeted her former student, wearing nothing but a blanket.

"Y-Yoruichi," Soifon said. "Why are you naked?"

Yoruichi smirked, "Why won't you ask Kisuke?"

Soifon sent a look that could kill at the shop keeper.

"Now now, Soifon." Urahara said. "I know how you must fell. But we've been over this. It wouldn't work between us. I'm very sorry."

And with that Soifon exploded on Urahara. She was able to land a few good hits before Hanataro ran over to her and held her from behind.

"You co-sucking, motherf-ing, unholy, god damn son of a bitch!" Soifon screamed at the top of her lungs. "First you violate the most holy person in the universe and then you jump to the conclusion that I'm angry because I would have a … a… I can't even say it. It's like toxic in my mouth right now."

"There there, Soifon." Yoruichi said. "Let's go somewhere where you can relax." She said and turned to Hanataro. "You wanna join us, Hanataro?" She asked

Hanataro blushed. "Okay, but first you gotta put on something more than just a blanket." He said.

"Why Hanataro," Yoruichi said. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that Ichigo has gotten to you."

"Please, Yoruichi-san." Hanataro blushed even harder. "I don't wanna violate your privacy.

"What a gentleman you've brought with you, Soifon." Yoruichi said. "Now come on. We've got a hot spring in the training ground, just like the one in Soul Society."

"In that case I'm not coming with you." Hanataro said.

* * *

"Renji?" Tatsuki said after opening her front door.

"Hey, Tatsuki." Renji said. "Long time no see. How've ya been?"

"Fine, I guess." Tatsuki replied. "But what are you doing here?"

"Sent here on a mission by Soul Society." Renji replied. "I was hoping I could stay here I'd could sleep here while I'm in the Human World."

"Yeah, sure, come on in." Tatsuki said. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting visitors."

"That's quit alright," Renji said. "I'm the one coming uninvited. I should be the one apologizing."

"Don't worry about it," Tatsuki assured. "Any friend of Ichigo is welcome here."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Orihime-san." Kira said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh it's my pleasure," Orihime said. "It wouldn't be very nice of me to let you sleep outside in the cold. Here, try some of this."

Kira took the bowl and the eating sticks and brought some of it to his mouth. "This looks unusual," He whispered. "What is this?" He asked and toke it in his mouth and immediately regretted it.

"Chess, mushrooms, ketchup, beans, salsa, spinach and red union stew." Orihime replied. "So how does it taste?"

Kira did his best not to look disgusted for he didn't wanna hurt the girl's feelings when she's been this nice to him. He swallowed hard and said, "It's good."

"Really?" Orihime said happily. "Thank you so much Kira. You just wait for desert. I've prepared shrimps with chocolate and tomatoes."

Kira sweat dropped. 'Matsumoto, you've doomed me.' He thought.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, Chad." Hisagi said. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything."

"Don't worry about it," Chad said in usual calm tone.

* * *

500 m above Karakura, a group of Shinigamis had gathered.

"What is the plan?" One of them asked.

"Simple," A woman said. "Hunt them down and kill them. I want Soul Society to know who they're dealing with."

"What about those humans?" Another one asked. "They are quit powerful. They could cause a problem."

"They are just humans," The woman said. "Nothing to be worried about. Kill them to. But Soifon's apprentice is mine."

* * *

**Shinigami Cup**

"Are you feeling alright, Kira?" Orihime asked from behind the door to the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm okay." Kira said. "It's just a minor diarrhea."

"Well don't worry," Orihime said. "I have great family recipe that will help your belly in no time. It's a mixture of yogurt and carrots and fish and peas…" She went on. Sometime later she was still waiting outside the bathroom for Kira to come out. "Kira? Are you alright? You've been in there for over an hour."

What Orihime didn't know was that Kira had ran out of the bathroom window and found a nice spot under a tree.

"I rather freeze to death than eating anything she makes ever again." He said.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach ore any other Manga & Animie. **

* * *

"You were right, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon said lowering herself into the warm water. "This was what I needed."

"I'm always right when it comes to you," Yoruichi said. "I taught everything you know."

"Almost everything," Soifon replied.

"Is that so?" Yoruichi asked. "Well maybe tomorrow you can show me some moves I haven't seen you done yet."

"I wish I could," Soifon said. "But I've already got plans on upgrading Hanataro's skills even further."

"So the rumors are true," Yoruichi said. "You did train Hanataro to beat Ikkaku because of a bet you made with Kenpachi."

"Yeah, I was skeptical at first." Soifon said. "But Hanataro has proven to be excellent student. He will do everything I tell him to do without questioning and he has the right determination to get stronger. I see a lot of myself in him actually. Minus the shallowness and kind nature."

"I know what you mean," Yoruichi said. "But what wondering right now is, if the bet is over why did you take him along on this mission?" She asked.

"Why not?" Soifon asked. "He is stronger than the Zaraki Division's second strongest man and he is a healer of top rank. I'd say he is perfect for this mission."

"I get your point there," Yoruichi said. "However, you know we have Orihime here and she rivals even Unohana in healing and surly there are those who equal Hanataro in his current strength. Not to mention he isn't used to go into real combat like the rest of us."

"I just thought it would a good start for him," Soifon said. "He's more than a healer now. He can fight and should be given a chance to experience some real combat…"

Yoruichi laughed, "Will you chill Soifon, I was just kidding."

"I was not aware of that," Soifon said looking away, not wanting to show her mentor she was blushing. Right then they felt an unfamiliar Reiatsu coming from high above. "I gotta go!" Soifon said getting out of the water and quickly got dressed. Once back up in the store she saw Hanataro waiting for her. "Did you also feel it?"

Hanataro nodded. "It's coming not far from here."

"Let's go," Soifon told him and the two went off.

* * *

"I think you're starting to get the hang of it," Chad said while teaching Hisagi how to play the guitar.

"All thanks to your training, buddy." Hisagi replied. Right then he twisted his head by the sense of someone's presence.

"I sense it too," Chad said and with that the two went outside.

* * *

"What is?" Tatsuki asked when she saw the alerted look on Renji's face

"Go find some cover," He told Tatsuki and swallowed a Soul Candy. "Look after her." He told him.

"I would rather take a nap," The Soul Candy complained.

* * *

"They are coming," Kira said. "Stay here." He told Orihime and jumped out of the window.

* * *

"There's one," Hanataro said spotting one of the rebel Shinigamis.

"Let's go," Soifon told her apprentice. But before they could catch up with the dark figure another rebel appeared and started fighting the 2nd Division captain.

"Going somewhere?" He asked Soifon. "I am the rebel's second in command, Rei.

"You can handle him," Hanataro said. "I'll go after the other." He said and ran off.

"No wait! Hanataro!" Soifon cried out but before she could stop him, Rei got in front of her.

"If you wanna save your boyfriend you've gotta get pass me first." He said.

"I don't wanna get pass you," Soifon said, "I wanna punch right through you!" She told Rei and charged in on him.

* * *

Chad and Hisagi was standing back to back facing their opponents.

"What is your name?" Chad's opponent asked.

"Sado Yasutora," Chad replied.

"Well what do you know," The man said. "My name is Byakko. What'd ya say, as a fellow Tora, you and I become friends?" **A.N. Byakko means "White Tiger" and Tora means "Tiger"**

"As much as I prefer not to fight," Chad said, "I don't wanna be friends with the wrong type, Byakko-san."

Byakko smirked. "Pity," He said and drew his sword and started fighting Chad.

"What is your rank boy?" Hisagi's opponent asked.

"I'm the 9th Division lieutenant, Hisagi Shuhei." Hisagi replied.

"A lieutenant?" The man before him asked. "Excellent, I wanted try my newly sharp skills on and high leveled Shinigami. My name is Dokuya. Remember it when you die."

* * *

On top of Orihime's apartment, Kira was waiting for his opponent to show himself. He held his hand to his sword ready to draw it.

"I know you're there," He said. "Show yourself." He demanded.

"Sorry," A voice in the background said. "But I was a member of the Onmitsukido. It's in my nature to kill my enemies with a sneak attack."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kira said.

"But it doesn't matter," The man said. "I can defeat the likes of you without having to sneak around." He then appeared just a few feet away from Kira. "Hello there, my name is Hayuma."

"3rd Division Lieutenant, Kira Izuru." Kira replied.

"I see," Hayuma said. "If you are a lieutenant I will be quick enough to kill you before you've been given permission to use your limit release."

"Only one way to find out," Kira said.

* * *

Renji awaited his opponent before getting a sneak attack from behind. He almost got hit by a fire ball but quickly avoided it.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked.

"Not really," His opponent said. "I was holding back on that one so I could see how good you are. That attack was only a third of its normal fire power." He confirmed. "What is your name?"

"6th Division Lieutenant, Abarai Renji." Renji replied.

"6thDivision?" The man before Renji said. "I see. You serve under Kuchiki Byakuya, my former captain."

"I know who you are, Tanaka Hiroshi." Renji said. "I also know what you did and as the lieutenant of the 6th Division, the division which you disgraced so much, I will find it a great pleasure to arrest you and bring you before my captain." Renji's reiatsu started to increase. "That is unless of course I kill you by mistake."

"Something tells me I'm going to enjoy this," Hiroshi said.

* * *

"You won't get away," Hanataro told the woman he was chasing.

"Oh, but I'm not trying to escape." She said and vanished via Shunpo and reappeared behind Hanataro and tried to kick him on the side, but Hanataro blocked the attack and turned around. "I see that Soifon Sensei has trained you well."

Hanataro's eyes widened. "Soifon Sensei trained you?" He asked

"I'm her number one student," She said. "And her former lieutenant, Saito Kiyoshi."

"I see," Hanataro said. "Sensei prayed I would never have to face you. But there's not much to do about that right now."

"Indeed," Kiyoshi said. "Do you know why I lured you away from Soifon?"

"You're going to kill me," Hanataro said.

"Not yet," Kiyoshi said. "You see, I'm a sadist. I take opportunity to torture my enemies until they beg for death."

"Sorry, but I will not give you that pleasure." Hanataro said. "I'm planning on arresting you and take you before Sensei Soifon so she can deal with you herself."

"Unlikely," Kiyoshi said and kicked Hanataro, sending him a few feet away. Hanataro attempted to kick her back but she dodged every move and kneed him in the gut and then proceeded with kicking him on his face sending him flying. "So light." She said.

* * *

Soifon tried to kick her opponent in the chest but he was unmovable and didn't move an inch when her kick landed.

"Yawn, this is quit boring." Rei said. "Let me show you how it is done." He tried to punch Soifon but she avoided the attack and kicked him in the groin. Rei fell to the ground in fetal position coughing for air. "You fucking bitch! You ugly fucking dwarf bitch! How dare you!"

"Suck on that," Soifon said, smirking. "You are strong, but you lack speed. This will be over quickly. Sting all Enemies to Death, **Suzumebachi **(Hornet)."

"I wouldn't say that quit yet," Rei said as he was getting up. "I know that Zanpakuto's powers are. Which is why I choose you as my opponent." Soifon raised an eyebrow. "Deflect **Zenhansha **(Total Reflection)" After he unleashed his Zanpakuto, Soifon sensed an uneasy odd Reiatsu coming from her opponent. "You've already lost," Rei said, smirking.

Soifon took battle stance. 'What is this guy's power?' She thought. 'His Zanpakuto hasn't changed shape or size. And what was that unusual Reiatsu he emitted just now? He hasn't tried to attack yet. He probably wants me to attack first. It could be a trap. I will just have to wait and see if will attack first. But then again, Hanataro is fighting HER. I cannot delay, or she will kill him.'

"Well?" Rei said. "Aren't you going to attack? You don't have much time. You wouldn't wanna die without even trying to fight for your life."

'I have no choice,' Soifon thought and attacked. She stabbed him with her Suzumebachi but then something happened that has never happened before. The hornet's crest did not form on Rei's chest. She quickly backed off and felt something wasn't right. She pulled up her right sleeve and saw to her surprise that the hornet's crest that was supposed to have been on him was on her arm.

"Hahahahaha, shall I explain?" Rei laughed. "My Zenhansha can reflect any physical attacks put on me and return it back to my opponent. If you hit me again with that thing you will die by your own powers. You can't even use your crappy Shunko on me."

'He knows about my Shunko?' Soifon thought. 'I guess that SHE told her subordinates everything about me. Damn this man. I've never seen a Zanpakuto like that. Is it even possible?'

"So what now bitch?" Rei asked. "How are you going to defeat me now when you can't use your Zanpakuto or your Hakuda or your Shunko?" He taunted. "I told you, you were dead when I released my Zanpakuto. Time to die!" He charged in on her.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**OC Encyclopedia**

"Starting today I, Ultimate-Drax, will be holding lectures about my OCs. Starting with Rei."

Rei is a large built Shinigami who went rouge and betrayed Soul Society to join Shinigami rebels. His Zanpakuto's name is **Zenhansha **(Total Reflection). Its power is to totally reflect any physical attacks sent on him, making it impossible to hurt him with physical attacks.

"Just between you guys and I, in the next chapter Soifon will…"

"No spoilers, Ultimate-Drax." Soifon said, holding her sword to my throat.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said, smiling nervously. "Don't forget to review folks."


End file.
